fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreammare
Dreammare 'was a programming block aired on Nicktoons from night to day, launched on May 3, 2013. Time slots * '''11:00PM to 6:00AM '(main; Monday to Friday) * '01:00AM to 11:00AM '(main; Saturday to Sunday) * '01:00AM to 8:00AM '(18-20 October 2019) * '10:30PM to 6:29AM '(20-23 October 2019) * '10:00PM to 6:00AM '(formerly; Monday to Friday) * '11:00PM to 8:00AM, or 9:00AM '(formerly; Saturday to Sunday) * '03:00AM to 10:00AM '(2 January 2018) * '09:00PM to 7:00AM '(Wednesday to Friday; sometimes) * '12:00AM to 08:30AM '(Saturday to Sunday; sometimes) * '09:00PM to 5:00AM '(3-9 May 2013) * '12:00AM to 10:30AM '(formerly; Saturday to Sunday) Age Ratings * TV-MA (formerly) * TV-14 (current rating) * TV-PG (formerly) * TV-Y7 (April Fools Day in 2015) History Development Announced in 2007, Dominic Bradley, a creator of Dreammare, planned to create a late-night block on Nicktoons Network. CBS Paramount Television (now Paramount Television) and Nickelodeon Originals picks up with Dreammare with a targeted launch date February 2013 but was rescheduled to May 2013. 2013-15 Dreammare officially launched on May 3, 2013 at 9:00pm EST. 2015-17 When the Sunday night block debuted on June 28, 2015, it was known as Dreammare Action, ''with action animation programs displayed on the block from 11:00pm to 9:30am, Thus, programming on the block was divided between ''Dreammare Action, Dreammare Comedy and The XYZ Fridays. Dreammare Comedy was a Saturday night block, with comedy programs broadcast from 10:00pm to 7:30am, while The XYZ Fridays was a Friday night block, with TV shows that are from Disney broadcast from 8:00pm to 5:00am, while rest of the day, the night slot was eventually taken over by Nicktoons. On August 1, 2015, the separate blocks were merged into a single schedule. 2019-2020 The Canadian version of Dreammare became a 24-hour television channel replacing IFC Canada, it was launched on October 1, 2019 at 12:00 am EST. On January 1, 2020, Viacom announced that due to declining viewership, the block and international variants would be shut down on January 31, 2020. The block aired on Nicktoons for the final time on January 8, 2020. Blocks Main article: List of Dreammare programming blocks. Logos Dreammarelogo2013.png|2013 to 2016 Dreammarelogo2016.png|2016-present International variants France Main article: Dreammare (France) The French version of Dreammare was launched on 11 February 2016. United Kingdom Main article: Dreammare (United Kingdom and Ireland) The British version of Dreammare was launched on 26 February 2015 on FOX. Canada Main article: Dreammare (Canadian television channel) The Canadian version of the Dreammare television channel was basically launched in December 1, 2013 on the Canadian version of Nickelodeon from 10:00pm to 3:00am, also it's owned by Corus Entertainment, which Dreammare Canada was licensed by Viacom, but it was discontinued on June 9, 2018, but the block was revived on October 1, 2019 as a 24-hour television channel. Nordic Main article: Dreammare (Nordic) In November 2013, Dreammare in Nordic was launched as a streaming service. Russia Main article: 2×2 (TV channel) It was aired on 2x2 Russia from Monday to Wednesday from 11:00pm to 12:00am and the age ratings were 16+. Philippines ''Main article: Dreammare (Philippines) '' A Dreammare block on PhiNet airs every Friday to Sunday at 11:00am to 1:00am, with the rating '''SPG, and also airs with the XYZ block. Gallery DreammareDisclaimer2017.png|Dreammare - Disclaimer (2017-present) dreammaredisclaimer2013.png|Dreammare - Disclaimer (2013-2017) Category:Television programming blocks Category:Late Night Programming Category:Programming blocks Category:Nicktoons Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013 Category:2013 Category:Dreammare (programming block) Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2020